No Turning Back
by HK FrostyMan
Summary: Aaric, Chris, Jay, Julia, Olivia. Five friends who are sucked into the Halo Universe in the midst of the Fall of Reach. Will they survive? Or will they fall? Rated M for language. CANCELED


**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my first stab at a fan fiction. Review if you want me to continue. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

-ReconWarfighter

"Dammit Chris!" I yelled as he had just sniped me. We were playing Halo: Reach, and I was kind of angry. "Ha, you suck at this game, Aaric," Chris taunted.

"You just got lucky," I insisted.

"Okay, I just got lucky for the past ten kills."

"Okay, you're just really good. It doesn't mean I suck," I said. I was about to assassinate another player, when my phone went off. Someone had just texted me. I looked at my phone to see who it was, and I read the name. '_Julia'. _Julia was a good friend of me, Chris, Jay, and Olivia. In fact, we were all really good friends. I opened the message, and it read, "_You online?"_ I quickly typed a simple message, '_Yes'. _

"Hey, what are you doing? You've been idle for like, five minutes," Chris said. He looked over at me, and saw that I was texting.

"Ah.. You texting your girl?" Chris asked with a sly grin on his face.

"She's not my girl. She's just our friend."

Chris was about to say something when my phone rang. Without looking, I flipped it open, and said, "What's up? It's Aaric."

"Hey," a voice said. I instantly knew who it was, and replied, "Hey Julia, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Same. Playin' some Reach with Chris," I said.

"Do you mind if I come over?" she asked.

"Sure, come on. Just bring your controller. Is Olivia with you?"

"Yeah, can she come?"

"Sure, my mom won't mind," I said. "I'll call Jay. We'll have a 'party' of some sorts. If you know what I mean."

"Sounds great. We'll be over soon. See ya!"

I closed my phone, and got back to the game. "How many times did I die while I was gone?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe seven times," Chris replied.

"Damn. Oh, I gotta call Jay," I remembered.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah, Julia and Olivia are coming over. And I gotta call Jay, see if he's into it," I explained.

"Of course he will, Olivia's coming. This is just an excuse to get with Julia isn't it?" Chris said.

"Okay, One, she's just my friend, and two, she asked to come over," I told him.

"Oh okay, so she wants you too. I see," Chris said, and he smiled.

"Dammit Chris, I told you we're just-"

"Friends, I know. But you can't deny the fact that she's hot."

"Yeah, she is. With her beautiful brown hair, and those dark blue, dazzling eyes. The way she walks, talks, everything about her is amazing. She's so beautiful," I said, not knowing that I had just expressed my feelings for Julia right in front of Chris.

"Whoa dude, it appears that you want to be more than friends," Chris said grinning wildly.

"Oh come on Chris. Don't tell anyone. Please," I pleaded.

I had had a crush on Julia for three months now, and it was eating me away. I had to know if she liked me back. Which is why I was glad that she was coming over.

Ten minutes later, Olivia and Julia arrived, an five minutes later, Jay.

"Hey guys," I said, ushering them up into my room. Jay had brought his XBox, so I hooked it up to my WiFi, and Olivia connected to it. Me, Chris, and Julia had to share my screen, but it was a a large 42" TV, so it wasn't that bad. I sat next to Julia, and the three of us clicked on campaign. Jay and Olivia went to Matchmaking instead. While the screen was loading, Jay put his arm around Olivia, and kissed her cheek. They were dating, so it was obvious why they had sat together. Olivia giggled, but when their match loaded, they were all game faces. I turned my attention to my console, and I realized that our campaign game was starting in five seconds.

"What level did you guys choose?" I asked. Chris spoke first, and said, "Tip of the Spear." I nodded and waited for the game to load. I looked at Julia, who was concentrated on the screen. She turned to look at me, and I instantly looked back at the screen.

"Something wrong, Aaric?" she asked, her big blue eyes staring into mine.

"No, I'm cool," I replied. The way she said my name was awesome, as she said it with such expression. _Come on you fool! Get your head on the game, _I thought. The level had loaded a long time ago, and Chris had left me. Julia took up a sniper position, and when I got into the game, I just went around, looking for enemies to kill.

We must have played Reach for hours, but we had settled into just casually talking. "Hey, you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Olivia asked. "Sure," Jay said.

"You guys wanna?" We all said yes, and we got in a sort of discontorted circle.

"Alright, I'll start," Olivia said. "Jay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, do you like me?" Olivia asked, a smile forming on her face.

"No, I love you," Jay replied. He said the right thing, as he got a kiss from Olivia right after.

"Okay, my turn," Jay said. "Uh... Aaric! Truth or Dare?"

"Well, it seems like we're all telling the truth here, so truth."

"I've been wondering. Do you have a crush on Julia?" The question took me aback. I said the only thing I could.

"I can't lie, so yeah, I do," I replied. All of their eyes were trained on me, except for the one's I really wanted to. Julia was just staring at the ground.

"Well, Aaric, very nice," Jay said. I looked over at Julia, and she was staring at the floor.

"Aaric, you'll get your turn, but I got a good one. I dare Julia, to kiss Aaric," Chris said as he was smiling at the geniusness of his plan. I leaned in, and our lips met. I just expected short, little kiss, but Julia apparently wanted to continue. I obliged, and the kiss lasted for about ten seconds.

"Okay, you guys can stop now," I heard Chris say. I drew back, and Julia stared back at the ground, embarrassed.

"I'm gonna go play campaign," I said as I quickly got up and went to the XBox. I started up 'Winter Contingency', and began to play through the level. I noticed a white light in a rock, and went to check it out. "What the heck is this?" I said as the screen instantly turned white. Billions of strands of code ran down the screen.

"Hey guys, check this out," I said. They came over, and Chris said, "What is that?"

"I don't know," I replied. The next thing we knew, the room was enveloped in the white light. Instinctively, I grabbed Julia's arm, and Jay grabbed Olivia's. Chris just sat there. There was a flash of black, and I was falling. Fast. I hit the ground with a thud, but it didn't hurt all that much. I looked down at my body, and saw that it was encased in green and black MJOLNIR armor. "What the fuck!" I yelled, and looked over to my right. Lying there was a green and black Scout helmet. I instantly noticed what had happened. I had been transported to the world of Halo. Reach, specifically. And the armor I was wearing was my multiplayer Spartan's armor.

"Holy shit," I said quietly. I was in Halo: Reach. But if I landed here, where was Chris, Olivia, Jay, and Julia? I knew I had to find them, and that this journey would be difficult.

"Alright Covies, let's go," I said as I slipped on my helmet.


End file.
